Bri Being a B*tch
Season 5 Episode 15 "Bri Being a B*tch" It's finals, Duane walks into computer graphics studying for his only final which is the consituational Law final, which he plans on cheating. Writing all the cases on little flash cards. Nate, who is doing nothing, ms. Perry asks Nate if he studying for any finals, Nate is honest telling her he is not sure if he knows his grades. After the class ended, Duane has another free period so he goes to the library. Duane walks in, and luckily he walked in without the lady telling people if they are here to take a final and signing in. Duane just keeps calm, some people who are not taking a final are leaving, but Duane needs this time to get the cases he don't know. 11:24 Duane leave and heads to con law, he is talking to Claudia about the final, she knows 30/62 cases, Duane knows that he's cheating off of her. During the test, Duane is doing pretty good, but most of the answer he don't know, he is peaking off Claudia's test. Friday is a off day, and so is Monday Martin Luther king, bit because of the snow storm, they had an extra two days off, so on Thursday, Duane was running a little late, same with others causing traffic. Duane goes to his computer graphics class to get his new schedule. Dan is there talking to Tai and Benzyes. Duane said that Dan has all stupid classes, Dan said that he's in a higher level of math, but he's probably going to fail it. Tai started laughing, Duane asked to see Tai's but she said no, being a bitch. She read her classes to Duane, then tai asked to see Duane's schedule but he said no. Duane told Dan that he might be the first possum to graduate in his family, then Dan goes about Duane being a donkey. The bell rings Duane is walking to the gym, he sits up in the bleacher and Alex Juliano comes from season 3. He sits next to Duane, asking him about gym, Alex is in a 10th grade class, he's doing 10th grade gym again, Duane had to go to the group the fit for life class is in. Duane notice Tri, Erin (Paige sister) Bri Beninng, Josh skully, Keira, and Aubreya. The kid John from Season 4 who sat at the lunch table with Duane, Dan, Dj, and Kevyn. Duane really never liked him, and John really never liked Duane, but he sat next to Duane. The teacher is going over rules, she has a cursing rule, where every time the B, P, or F word is used its ten push ups. The class now have 15 extra minutes for themselves, John asked if Duane was playing basketball but Duane was doing work. John asked him to watch his stuff, he came back 8 minutes later. Issayah was changing his cloths on the bleachers, he took off his pants where his purple underwear was showing. After English, it's accounting 2 with Mr. Louth. Duane saw Kevyn and Sean from lunch back in Season 4. They were happy to see him, Duane sat next to Kevyn. Mr. Louth is doing attendance and one girl who is absent, Karmyn Cane. Mr Louth starts teasing Kevyn saying how he looks like the little kid from Up (which is true) then he said Duane looks like Malcolm x with his glasses on. Kevyn googled a picture of the kid from up and Malcolm x. After class, it's Bio Duane gave Becca a hug at her locker, Duane comes in and says "move bitch" to Dan to get his book. Luckily Ms. Lennox is changing seats. Duane and Dan are now on opposite sides of the room, Duane sits with Cameron one of the girls who talks a lot. At the end of class, Jay is putting his book away, and Duane come a quick throws his book right in front of jays as he was putting his book in. Duane says "sorry" not really meaning it, just in case someone was watching him. Jay was really upset about it. At lunch, Dane was really happy to see Chelsea Cortez from earlier this school year back, she gave him a hug, then Nate comes back with a surprise. Becca invites her friend Andrew (Who was in Duane's Spanish class in 9th grade). Tony the stoner payed the table a visit a couple times. In math, Bri Salvado forgot her text book and she has to share with Duane, but Duane told her no. "Why, is it because I'm mean to you?" Duane said "yeah". then Bri said "Noh its because I'm white isn't it" then Bri raised her hand and said "Ms. Sullivan Duane is being racist and won't let me share because I'm white!" Duane was really shocked